Romance begins
by crischard07
Summary: My second fanfic for them. Hope you like it. Pairings Hiyuu and Aoi
1. Tutorial

It's another ordinary day in Japan.

"Today, I will give you the result of your Math test last month" Maria said.  
"It is over 100 and the passing score is 50"  
"I hope I passed this time" Daigo who is at the baack of Kyouichi said.  
"I don't care about that" Kyouichi said.  
"Kyouichi, shut your mouth!" Maria angrily throw a chalk at Kyouichi.  
"Okay, Misato as usual got a perfect score of 100"

Aoi just smile. Hiyuu look at her and smile while clapping his hands. Aoi smiled back.

"Sakurai got 87" Maria announced.  
"Oh yeah. I passed" Sakurai happily said.  
"Congratulations, Sakurai" Daigo said while clapping "Congrats, Komaki" Aoi said.  
"Daigo got 65"  
"Even the strongest man like me need to past his Math test. He, he, he"  
"Congratulations, Daigo" Sakurai said.  
"Kyouichi...Kyouichi did you cheat?" Maria asked Kyouichi.  
"Of course not" Kyouichi said.  
"Okay...you got 51"  
"At least I passed"  
"Tatsuma, Tatsuma got...Tatsuma got...15"

Hiyuu just smiled. Aoi look at him worriedly. Then Maria finished telling all the scores of the other students.

"Ms. Aoi, I want to ask you something" Maria said.  
"What is it Ma'am"  
"I would like you to tutor Hiyuu"  
"Sure"  
"Maria but I don't need someone to tutor me" Hiyuu rejected.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Maria sais with her eyes widely open.  
"Okay, when will she start" Hiyuu ask.  
"Tomorrow"  
"But it's weekend"  
"Class dismissed"

Aoi went to Hiyuu.

"Hiyuu, just go to my house anytime you want. Please go it's also for your sake"  
"I don't know if I could"  
"Please promise me that you would go"  
"Okay I will try"  
"Can't reject a girl, huh" Kyouichi tease him.

Then they went out of their classroom.

The next day at Aoi's house.  
Hiyuu press the door bell. *DING DONG* Aoi open the door.

"Oh Hiyuu, come in."  
"Thank you"  
"I thought you will go here at afternoon"  
"I don't have any better things to do"

Aoi went to her room to get a ballpen and a paper.

"Okay, let's start"  
"Okay"  
"What part of the test is hard for you"  
"Uh...everything"  
"O-Okay. If you try to understand it, you will learn it. Here's a problem, find what's the value of X : 2x + 5y= 3

Hiyuu get the paper and a ballpen

"Uhh...I don't know"  
"Hiyuu, this is how to make it. You just transposed 5 and change its sign--"

Hiyuu is not listening. He is looking at the window.

"Hiyuu...Hiyuu!!!"  
"Oh! What?"  
"Please listen"  
"Okay"  
"Where am I? So you will change the signed so it will be--"

Hiyuu fell asleep. Aoi try waking him up.

"Hiyuu...Hiyuu...Hiyuu!!!"  
"Yes, yes. The value of X... the value of"  
"Hiyuu, please cooperate"  
"Okay, I'm sorry. By the way do you have strawberry milk?"  
"Yes but I will just give you if you will understand this"  
"Bring it on"  
"So what's the value of X"  
"Sorry, Aoi. But could we just start simple"  
"Uhmmm...Okay. There are two cartons of strawberry milk. If there are two cartons, how many strawberry milk are in bottles. All of the strawberry milk are 5"

Hiyuu thinks. He thinks harder and harder 'til he finally got it.

"There are three bottles" Hiyuu said confidently.  
"Very good. See you can do it"  
"So where's my strawberry milk?"  
"Hiyuu, it's just simple. If you solve this one I will give you your milk. Here's the problem 5x + 10y= -5. X is for cartons and Y is for bottles. Find the number of bottles"

Hiyuu think hard. He thinks harder. He thinks harder and harder. He thinks very hard until his brain explodes.

"Surrender. I really don't know"

Then Aoi's explain it to him. Hiyuu is just staring at her. Aoi notice that Hiyuu is staring at her. Then Aoi lifted her face and look at Hiyuu. Their eyes met. They start moving closer with each other. Their face was so close. Until their lips met. They were swept away. Hiyuu lifted his hand to touch Aoi's face. When Aoi feel the hand of Hiyuu in her face, she realized that they were kissing. Then she suddenly broke the kiss.

"Uhmm...We should get goin'. "  
"Uhmm...You're right."

Then Aoi explain again. Hiyuu was now listening attentively. He finaally got it. He answered the equation correctly.

"See, you can do it"  
"Thank you, but were is my strawberry milk"  
"Okay I wiill just get it"

Aoi went to kitchen to get it. Then she came back with two cartons.

"Here you go"  
"I just want one"  
"No, take it. It's for you"  
"Okay, thank you"

Hiyuu get the two cartons.

"Here drink also"

He gave Aoi a carton.

"Hiyuu..."  
"Join me in drinking"  
"Okay"

Then they both share the moment of drinking strawberry milk. Until the night came.

"I should get going"  
"Okay be careful on your way"

They went to the door.

"Thank you, Aoi"

Hiyuu kiss Aoi's cheek.

"Bye"

He ran.

"Goodbye, Hiyuu"

Aoi smiled. 


	2. The Prom

Another ordinary day at Japan.

"Okay, your Math test is finally here" Maria said while standing in front of the class "I hope all of you will pass this time. Is that right, Hiyuu?"

Hiyuu is sleeping.

'Damn, he's sleeping again'  
"Aoi, I hope you did your best to teach this sleeping moron" Maria said "I'm not a moron" Hiyuu said then he stand "I have to go. My stomach aches" he said "Grrrr..."

Then Hiyuu go out. He went to the vending machine in their school. An announcement came.

"Calling the attention of pupil's council president, Aoi Misato. Please proceed to the office now"  
"Ma'am may I Go" Aoi ask Maria "Oh sure, what can I do?"

Then Aoi get out of the classroom. She went to the office.

"Mr. Principal, what can I do for you?" Aoi ask the principal "I just want to tell you that the summer's ball is your responsibility"  
"Oh. Okay"  
"Okay, you may go."

Then Aoi went out of the office. She is coming back to her classroom when she saw Hiyuu. Hiyuu is drinking strawberry milk with his head down. She went to Hiyuu.

"Hello" Aoi greet Hiyuu with her innocent smile.

Hiyuu lifted his face. He saw Aoi smiling. Then Aoi sat beside Hiyuu.

"What are you doing here?" Hiyuu asked "The principal called me then when I came out of the principal's office, I saw you. Why are you here?"  
"Just chilling"  
"Uhmm... Hiyuu, about last Saturday."

The bell rang.

"Hiyuu, we should get back to the classroom. "  
"Uh... you're right"

They both stand up. Aoi steps away. Hiyuu pull her hand and hugged her. Aoi was shocked

"Uhmmm... Aoi. I just want to say thank you."

The he set Aoi free and ran away. Aoi smiled then followed him.

The next day.  
"Okay, Ms. President would like to announce something" Maria said. Aoi stand and went to the front of the class.  
"Mr. Principal said that before summer break there will be a ball"  
"Yeah!!!"  
"Okay, so the pupil's council decide that there will be a twist in getting a date"  
"Huh?!!!"  
"The boys will give chocolate to girls who they want to be their date. The chocolates should be made by them. At the prom, all the chocolates should be brought completely, not eaten"  
"Okay!!!"  
"You can start giving chocolates to girl anytime you want"

The bell rang

"Okay, class dismissed"

Kyouichi went to Hiyuu.

"Hey, Tatsuma. Are you going to come?"  
"Yes, I'll ask Aoi"  
"Huh? Princess?"  
"Yes"  
"Me? I think I'll pass"  
"Why don't you come? You can ask Anko"  
"Hnn. Maybe"

Then they went home. Daigo start making his chocolate that he will be giving to sakurai. Kyouichi went to market to buy his ingredients. Hiyuu went to kitchen to find his ingredients. Then Daigo finished making a dark chocolate. Kyouichi finish making milk chocolate. Hiyuu finish making a strawberry chocolate.

The next day.  
On the way to the school...

"Tatsuma, I finish making chocolate"  
"I thought you wouldn't go"  
"I've change my mind. I'll be giving it to Anko"

They didn't know that someone's spying them

"Kyouichi, did you notice something?"  
"Hmmm? Ick!!! Anko, what are you doing there?"

They saw Anko sitting in a branch of a tree.

"So where's my chocolate" Anko jump down "He, he, he" Kyouichi is scratching his hair "Kyouichi, I will leave the two of you" Hiyuu said

Then Hiyuu walks out.

"So Anko, will you be my date on summer's prom" Kyouichi said while handling out the chocolate he made.  
"Kyouichi..."  
"What?"  
"Sure"

Kyouichi and Anko start going to their classroom.

"Uhmm... Sakurai" Daigo said "Hmmm?"  
"Uhhh... Can you be my prom date" Daigo said nervously while handling out the chocolate he made.  
"Daigo, sure."  
"He,he. Thanks"

Hiyuu notice that in their classroom most of the guys have given their chocolates. Then he saw Aoi enter the classroom. When Aoi passes him, he suddenly grab Aoi's arm.

"Huh?"  
"Uhmm...Aoi. I would like to ask you something." Hiyuu said

Aoi blushed. 'I hope he'll ask me to be his prom date' Aoi thought.

"Will you meet me after school at the tree near the vending machine"  
"Oh, I thought...Sure"

A couples of hours passed...

"Class dismissed" "Kyouichi, I have something important to do." Hiyuu said "Okay"

Hiyuu went to the tree near the vending machine. Aoi was on her way to the tree when the vice-president of the pupil's council called her.

"Hey Aoi. Mr. Principal said that were having a meeting"  
"Ah. Okay, I'm coming"  
'Sorry, Hiyuu. I'm going to be late'

A couple of minutes past.

'Aoi's late'

A rain suddenly came. Hiyuu stay in his place. He put his hood down and patiently wait for Aoi. Then the meeting of the pupil's council ended.

'I hope Hiyuu's still there'

Aoi ran to go to the tree. Then she notice that's it raining. She get her umbrella. Then she went to the tree. She saw Hiyuu under the tree.

'Uh...Hiyuu. Why didn't he shelter himself'

Aoi quickly ran to Hiyuu.

"Hiyuu!"

Hiyuu lifted her face and saw Aoi. He smiled. Aoi share her umbrella with Hiyuu

"Why didn't you shelter yourself?" Aoi asked.  
"Because you might thought that I already left"

Aoi blushed.

"Let's go to my house to dry yourself"  
"Okay"

They went to Aoi's house. Aoi open the door and went to her room to get a towel.

"Here."

Hiyuu removed his shirt.

"Eehhh!!!" Aoi shout while blushing and covering her face"  
"Uh...Sorry"

Then Hiyuu finally removed his shirt and cover his upper body with the towel Aoi gave him.

"So Hiyuu. Why did youask me to go to the tree"  
"Oh right... Uhmm, Aoi. I just want you to be my date" He get the chocolate in his pocket. Fortunately, the chocolate is not affected by the rain.  
"Hiyuu..." Aoi blushed "Uhmm... Aoi. It's okay" Hiyuu said with his face down.  
"Yes, Hiyuu. I will be your date" Aoi said happily "Really? Yes!"

With his happiness Hiyuu suddenly hugged Aoi. Aoi start moving her hands to hugged him back. When her hand touch his back, she realize that Hiyuu don't have a shirt.

"Uhmm... Hiyuu. You're shirtless"  
"Oh, sorry. By the way, here's the chocolate"  
"Thank you" Aoi opened it "Huh? It's... strawberry"  
"I hope you'll like it. I'll be going"

Hiyuu wear his shirt and go home.

A day before the prom night.  
"I will dismissed you early to prepare for your prom" Maria said.  
"Hooray!!!"  
"Aoi, do you have your dress" Sakurai said "Yes, I just bought my dress yesterday. How about you Komaki?"  
"Yes"  
"Did someone ask you out"  
"Yes, Daigo did. How about you, do you have your date?"  
"Hiyuu asks me"  
"Really?"

A few hours past.  
"Class dismissed" Maria said.

The prom day...(4:00pm)  
Aoi took a bath. After taking a bath, she dry herself then she fix her hair. She put foundation on her face, eye shadow, lip gloss and lip stick and wear her dress. She also spray some perfume. Then she just wait for her date.  
Hiyuu took a bath. After taking a bath, he fix his hair. He wear his attire. He put some cologne. Then he start going to Aoi's house.

At Aoi's house. Hiyuu press the doorbell. Aoi came out. Hiyuu was shocked.

'She's beautiful'  
"Uhmm...Hiyuu? Hiyuu?"  
"Oh, Aoi. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm sorry, Aoi. But i just ride with a bike"  
"It's okay"

Hiyuu lead Aoi to his bike. Hiyuu ride and Aoi ride at the back.

"Hold on"  
"Okay"

Aoi hugged Hiyuu tightly. Hiyuu blush. Then he start driving his bike to school. Both of them were having fun while riding a bike. Until they got on their school. Kyouchi, Anko, Daigo and Sakurai already are already there.

"Hey Tatsuma, why are you late" Kyouichi said "Because I just ride with a bike"  
"What?!!Why didn't you told me? My friend just drive his car for me"  
"HEY STUDENTS!!! Let's begin the party" Maria said "WOOHOO!!!"

All students dance except for Hiyuu, Aoi, Daigo, Sakurai, Kyouichi and Anko. They were talking about something.

"Hey guys do you want to go swimming tomorrow" Sakurai said "That's a nice idea, Komaki" Aoi said "I'll come" Daigo said "I'll go too" Anko said "I think I'll pass" Kyouichi said "Kyouichi, please go" Anko said with her pleasing eyes "Okay, I'll go if Hiyuu will go"  
"Huh?" Hiyuu said "Will you go, Hiyuu?" Aoi ask "Sure"  
"Okay, since Hiyuu will go, I'll go too" Kyouichi said "Come let's dance, Kyouichi" Anko said "What?"  
"Please"  
"Okay"  
"Sakurai, would you like to dance?" Daigo said "Sure"

Hiyuu and Aoi are left alone. They just watching their friends.

"It seems that they were having fun" Hiyuu said "Come on, Hiyuu. Let's dance too." Aoi said while grabbing the hand of Hiyuu "Huh? But I don't know how to dance"  
"It's okay I'll teach you"

The two of them went to the dance floor.

"Put your hands on my waist" Aoi said while grabbing his hand to her waist. Then she put her hands to Hiyuu's shoulder.  
"Just follow me"

Hiyuu follow Aoi.

"Great job"

Hiyuu just smile. Aoi her head down onto Hiyuu's chest.

A couple of hours passed.  
"OKAY, We will now announce the summer prom's king and queen" Maria said "WOOHOO!!!"  
"The king and queen should share a kiss"  
"YEAH!!!"  
'I hope it's me and Sakurai so that I could kiss Sakurai' Daigo thought 'I hope it's me and Kyouichi so that I could kiss Kyouichi' Anko thought 'It's okay if it's not me and Hiyuu besides me and Hiyuu already kiss' Aoi thought "And the prom's king and queen are...are...Hiyuu Tatsuma and Misato Aoi"  
"HUH?!!!" Kyouichi, Anko, Daigo and Sakurai reacted "HUH?!!!" All the students reacted "HUH?!!!" Hiyuu and Aoi reacted.  
"Hey Hi-chan, go to the stage" Kyouichi said while pushing Hiyuu.  
"Kyouichi!..." Hiyuu said "You too Aoi go now to the stage" Sakurai said while pushing Aoi.  
"Komaki!..."  
"WOOHOO!!!" students shout while clapping their hands.  
"So sleeping beauty and ms. president."  
"KISS!!!" students including Kyouichi, Anko, Daigo and Sakurai.

Aoi and Hiyuu are blushing. Then Maria faced Aoi to Hiyuu and Hiyuu to Aoi.

"Aoi, it's just a friendly kiss" Maria said

Aoi went closer to Hiyuu. Their face move closer and closer until their lips met. 1, 2, 3... They broke the kiss. They look at each other and blush.

"YEAH!!!" students exclaimed

Then all the students went home. Hiyuu and Aoi still ride the bike. Hiyuu ride the bike then Aoi followed him. Then Hiyuu start driving the bike. Until they arrived to Aoi's house

"Aoi?"  
'She's sleeping'

Hiyuu gently remove the arms of Aoi that tied aroung his waist then he carry Aoi. They're now in the door. Suddenly, Aoi woke up. She notice that Hiyuu is carrying her. She saw Hiyuu's face, he was smiling like a child. Aoi blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiyuu. I'm just tired. You can now bring me down"  
"Okay"

Hiyuu gently bring her down. Aoi open the door.

"Would you like to come?"  
"Thanks but no thanks. Go on and rest"

Aoi kiss Hiyuu's cheek.

"Thank you and goodnight"  
"Goodnight too"

Then Hiyuu go home smiling. 


End file.
